Au delà du voile
by Albane
Summary: SPOILER tome 5 ! Pour les fans de Sirius ! One-shot


      Voici une one-shot sur Sirius. Parce que non, on ne peut pas croire qu'il soit mort !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Woups ! Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celui-là ! Mais quand le sort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Ce n'était pas un sort bien grave, juste un 'expelliarmus' ridicule ! Il laissa son corps s'envoler en pensant déjà au sort qu'il lançerait à Bellatrix dès qu'il aurait aterri.

     Tout de même ! Etre ainsi surpris par un 'expelliarmus', lui, Sirius Black, et devant les yeux de son filleul encore ! Il lui ferait payer par un 'petrificus totalus' ! Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute : quelle drôle d'idée de se battre dans un amphithéatre en gradin avec une emcombrante arche au milieu de la pièce ! On était gêné dans ses mouvements, c'était fatal !

     Mais l'arc de cercle dessiné par sa chute ne prit pas la direction qu'il voulait. De toute évidence, il allait passer à travers le rideau de l'arche ! Ca, plus la chûte, ce n'était pas son jour ! Heureusement encore que le ridicule ne tue pas ! Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas mal à l'atterrissage ! Ca serait le pompom !

     Il vit Harry et Remus au moment où son dos toucha le rideau. Celui-ci n'opposa bien sûr aucune résistance. Sirius le sentit se défiler sous son poids et dans un claquement de tissu, il passa à travers.

     Mais tout de suite, il sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Ce froid… ! Il devait être passé à travers un fantôme sans s'en apercevoir ! Il heurta le sol alors même que l'idée du fantôme lui traversaiy l'esprit. 

Pof ! 

Pof ? Ca n'aurait pas du faire Pof, mais plutôt Boum ! Et l'atterissage aurait dû faire mal. Assis par terre, il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui.

     Il n'était plus dans le ministère, ça, il en fut tout de suite certain ! Il ne savait pas où il était mais il y avait un sacré sale temps : un de ces brouillard ! Il ne voyait même pas à un mêtre ! il ne voyait même pas le rideau ! Il ne voyait …  même pas le sol.

     En fait, après avoir tapé le sol du plat de la main,il s'apperçut que le sol était le brouillard-même. Tout autour de lui était cette sorte de brume blanche et douveuteuse. Il attrapa sa baguette et se leva d'un bond.Il ne tomba pas à travers le brouillard comme il s'y attendait mais se tient debout dessus. A trois pas de lui, vers la gauche, il devait y avoir le rideau ! Bellatrix n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

     Mais à trois pas à gauche, il n'y avait pas le rideau. A quatre non plus, d'ailleurs ! En fait, il n'y avait pas de rideau ! Pas de fantômes non plus. Rien, juste lui, ce brouillard et ce froid . La panique le gagna . il sentit son cœurs s'accélérer et sa respiration s'essoufla ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mauvaise blague ?

« Alors te voilà, toi aussi ! » grinca une voix derrière lui.

     Sirius fit volte-face. Il connaissait cette voix mais pensait ne plus avoir à l'entendre. Il ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs ! Adossé nonchalement à un pilier de brume, Régulus  le toisait d'un air hautain. Hébété, il fait quelques pas vers son frère.

« Régulus … Où sommes-nous ? »

     Au moment-même où il posa la question,une petite voix lui souffla que la présence de son frère répondait à sa question… . Son frère éclata d'un rire méchant, et, les bras toujours croisés, il se redressa. Le pilier de brume disparu aussitôt.

« Où on est ? Mais mon pauvre Sirius ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Tu as toujours été un crétin ! Et maintenant, tu demandes où on est ! »

     Tout l'être de Sirius se revolta ! Jamais, du vivant de son frère, il ne ne l'avait laissé l'insulter où avoir le dernier mot sans réagir e ça ne commençerait pas aujourd'hui ! Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour répondr,e un hurlement le glaça sur place.

« Ah te voilà ! Traitre ! Fils indigne ! Sorcier d'égout ! Allié des Sang-de-Bourbe ! Deshonnoreur de Sang-Pur ! … »

     Sa mère ne trouva plus d'insultes et Sirius se tourna péniblement vers elle.

« J'espère au moins que tu as trouvé le moyen de laisser un porteur du nom sur terre ! » rugit-elle.

« Non … »

« Hé bien voilà ! Tu vois, tu as toujours été incapable de faire honneur à la famille ! La famille Black est éteinte, par ta faute ! C'est TA faute ! »

     Sirius se retrouva bientôt entouré de toute sa chère famille défunte qui s'attachait à lui hurler dessus, à l'insulter et à le culpabiliser. Si, comme il le pensait, il était tombé chez les morts, ça devait être l'enfer ! Il avait oublié combien il détestait sa famille. Ses souvenirs furent brutalement ramenés à la surface de sa conscience. Quand ils étaient vivants, il s'était enfui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient morts …

« Reviens ici immédiatement, Sac-à-puces, au pied ! »

     Tiens, Sac-à-puces ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu son père l'appeler comme ça ! Mais en fait, Patmol n'avait pas du tout envie de revenir aux pieds de son père ! Il fut extrêmement content de voir que, même ici, il pouvait se transformer en Patmol. Voyons, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour l'acceuillir tout de même !

« Patmol ?! »

     Le labrador noir crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Il bondit et quand il retoucha le 'sol', il était redevenu Sirius Black. Il se jeta sur le jeune homme et … passa à travers.

« James !? »

« Sirius ! Sirius ! Mon ami ! Mon frère ! Viens-là ! »

     James écarta les bras dans un geste typique des vivants qui peuvent se prendre dans les bras ! Résultat, Sirius passa une seconde fois à travers lui ! Quelle sensation désagréable tout de même !

« On t'attendait depuis longtemps, tu sais ! Lily ! Ha Sirius, si tu savais combien je suis content de te revoir ! Lily, viens voir ! »

     La mère de son filleul apparu bientôt de la brume et se précipita vers son mari et son ami avec une joie sincère. Celle-ci s'accrocha au bras de son mari :

« Sirius ! Bienvenue ! »

Ses yeux verts pétillaientt de bonheur, mais un voile de tristesse couvrit ceux de Sirius.

« James … Lily… pardonnez-moi … j'ai … j'ai abandonné Harry … Je l'ai laissé tout seul … quel mauvais parrain ! »

     Un mouvement d'incompréhension passa sur le visage des époux Potter.

« Harry … ? Harry qui ? »

     Sirius fit un pas en arrière et dévisagea ses amis étonné et dégouté. Ils avaient oublié Harry …

« Mais ! Mais Harry Potter ! Votre fils ! Vous vous souvenez ! » s'exclama t'il.

« Notre fils ?? Il est … il est vivant alors, non ? » fit James incertain.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! » s'écria Sirius.

« Alors ça explique tout ! On ne se souvient pas de gens qu'on a connu de notre vivant ! On ne se souvient d'eux que quand ils viennent nous rejoindre ! Comme toi, à l'intant ! » expliqua Lily.

« Mais enfin ! Harry … votre bébé, tout de même … Lily, tu t'es sacrifié pour lui … » murmura Sirius bouleversé.

     James et Lily semblèrent faire de gros efforts, mais il n'arrivèrent visiblement pas à retrouver le vsage de leur fils. Si Sirius disait qu'ils avaient un fils, ils n'avaient qu'à le croire et attendre que ce Harry meure lui aussi pour s'en souvenir ! Mais, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait …

« Attend ! Pourquoi t'en souviens-tu, toi ? » s'écria Lily.

« Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me toucher ? » renchérit James.

     Sirius s'apperçut alors que Lily n'avait aucun problème pour tenir le bras de l'homme que lui-même avait traversé deux fois en voulant le toucher.

« Mais parce que … parce que je ne suis pas mort, moi ! »

« Tu n'es pas … ? Quoi ? » s'estomaqua James.

« Je ne suis pas mort ! » répéta fermement Sirius.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » demanda Lily.

     Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre car, à ce moment-là, la brume devint si intense qu'il ne vit même plus les Potter. Il était à nouveau seul. Mais il sentait confusément des présences qui s'agitaient autour de lui. Pourtant, il ne voyait personne. Une voix tonna soudain, le faisant sursauter.

« Sirius Black ? »

« Oui ? » fit-il d'une petit voix timide.

« Comment êtes-vous mort ? »

     Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait personne :

« Je … je ne suis pas mort … ! »

« C'est bien là tout le problème ! gronda la voix . Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire vous ? »

« Heu … je … »

« Voulez-vous mourir ? »

« Ha, certes non ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Mais que faites-vous là ? »

« En fait, je suis passé à travers un rideau et … »

« Malheureux ! Un vivant franchissant la porte des Enfers ! »

     Sirius se recroquevilla, la voix n'avait pas l'air contente !

« C'est malin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous ? »

« Si je puis me permettre … » 

     Une deuxième voix venait d'intervenir, intimidée. Sirius commençait à s'énerver de ne rien voir autour de lui, pendant qu'on débattait de son sort.

« Si je puix me permettre, un cas quasiment similaire est arrivé, il y a une petit quinzaine d'années humaines, votre Grandeur … »

« Qui ? » jeta la voix-chef.

« Un denommé Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Lui n'était pas suffisement vivant pour rester sur terre et pas assez mort pour venir ici… »

« Qu'en avons-nous fait ? »

     Quelque temps plus tard, Sirius retrouva Lily et James pour leur faire ses adieux, il fut transformé en 'ombre' et rejeté sur terre.

     Se déplaçant tel un courrant d'air, il fit quelques pirouettes, jouant avec son nouveau mode de déplacement. La Voix lui avait expliqué que son passage à travers le rideau l'empêchait de revenir complêtement vivant au milieu des vivants, car, tout de même, quelques chose en lui avait péri au moment fatidique.

     Il se promit de hanter Bellatrix, mais pour l'instant, il avait un autre but : trouver un chien errant qui accepterait de partager son corps avec lui.

     Un chien errant dans le quartier de Privet Drive de préférence …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Si vous avez aimé, allez me mettre une petite review, s'il vous plait !


End file.
